Predestinados
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: No Japão antigo, as jovens não faziam nada além de se prepararem para o casamento. Conheciam seus maridos pouco tempo antes da cerimônia e deveriam ser submissas de qualquer maneira. Com exceção de uma. UA
1. Poder

**Predestinados**

"Bleach não me pertence." E esse costumeiro bla bla bla.

**Descrição: **No Japão antigo, as jovens não faziam nada além de se prepararem para o casamento. Conheciam seus maridos pouco tempo antes da cerimônia e deveriam ser submissas de qualquer maneira. Com exceção de uma.

**

* * *

**

_Há muito tempo, no Japão antigo, o Feudalismo sofria grandes mudanças, deixando de ser o principal meio cultural do país. O Imperador existia, porém em nada comandava. Quem realmente o influenciava era o Shogun, sendo o quarto da geração destes homens. Eles comandavam a economia, tentavam avançar com a cultura e, consequentemente, conquistavam muitos inimigos._

_O Shogun morava em um poderoso castelo em uma grande e central cidade política. Perto da mesma se situavam dois feudos, suas localizações desconhecidas por muitos. Um era comandado pela família Hinamori e seus homens passavam a maior parte do tempo na cidade, protegendo a guarda do Shogun e imperador. Realizavam missões de investigação também. Porém, quando era cometido um crime grave e a pessoa deveria ser executada imediatamente, o outro feudo era contatado. Os Hitsugaya's eliminavam qualquer um que fosse ordenado rápida e silenciosamente, depositando apenas a cabeça do inflator na praça principal da cidade no dia seguinte. Raramente eram vistos._

_O país entrava em uma época em que várias revoluções e guerras aconteciam, não somente de países vizinhos como também de vilas que exigiam maiores direitos. O Feudalismo começava a se extinguir. Buscando uma melhor solução para a sua segurança, o Shogun precisava de um exército maior e mais forte do que os dois que o serviam._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 01 - Poder**

A cidade central estava calma, ocupada somente pela presença de alguns homens trajando espadas, caminhando lentamente. As pessoas que moravam ali não ousavam sair de suas casas naquele dia, pois acontecia uma reunião importante no castelo. As ameaças nesses dias eram sempre fortes, por isso a segurança era dobrada e qualquer pessoa que se aventurasse no seu exterior poderia ser considerada suspeita e perderia seu lar. Era uma época que deixava todos nervosos. Muitos líderes importantes se reuniam, indo embora somente dois dias depois do início, durante a tarde.

Naquele dia, os líderes estavam todos indo embora ou retornando para suas casas na cidade. O Shogun fazia questão de mostrar seus aliados, como era influente. O clã de ninjas se movia agilmente, escoltando cada vez mais homens. O líder do clã deveria sempre acompanhar ou mandar alguém de sua suma confiança. Todos achavam curioso, pois sempre era escolhido um ninja baixinho e magro, que não inspirava confiança nenhuma na aparência. Raramente falava e assim como os outros subordinados escoltavam-nos na sombra, acompanhando os guardas reais, mascarados e preparados para qualquer intervenção.

O último homem finalmente saíra escoltado do castelo e sobraram apenas o Shogun e mais três homens na sala. Estes, ele não precisava ser formal em mandar uma super escolta. Provavelmente dariam conta de um exército inteiro sozinhos, sem a menor dificuldade. Suspirou, levantou a tela¹ e encarou-os. Sua aparência não era comum para aqueles tempos, parecia muito mais desleixado do que devia para alguém que com um estalar de dedos colocava exércitos em campos. Seu kimono era em um tom de azul escuro e seus cabelos curtos e rebeldes eram ofuscados por um longo chapéu, amarrado abaixo do queixo. Sua barba estava por fazer e ele já não se sentava em posição de lótus.

"Estamos entrando em uma época difícil." - Todos concordaram.

"Por mais que todos tenham mostrado ótimas estratégias e confiança em relação à sua segurança, não acho que seja tão simples assim." - Um homem de kimono preto com um casaco branco por cima falou, seus longos cabelos igualmente sem cor.

"Meus homens estarão sempre treinados para qualquer coisa que acontecer. Não poupamos nem mesmo as mulheres dos treinamentos." - Um outro falou, vestido em trajes ninjas, sua cabeleira presa em um discreto coque.

"Existe uma solução que pode mudar um pouco os costumes." - O único que não havia se pronunciado ainda, falou. Seu cachecol branco de seda e as várias presilhas brancas em seu cabelo negro mostravam que era da nobreza, assim como sua pose imponente.

"O que você tem em mente, Kuchiki?" - O Shogun perguntou, colocando uma mão em seu queixo.

"Temos os dois clãs mais poderosos do país nos apoiando. Ambos são extremamente influentes, porém poderiam ser muito mais se houvesse uma união."

"Não é fácil misturar o estilo de luta dos samurais e dos ninjas. Trabalhamos de uma maneira muito diferente." - O líder dos Hinamori falou, sério.

"Porém, já pensamos nessa solução." - O homem de cabelos brancos se pronunciou, seu tom de voz sempre gentil. - "Se conseguirmos maior suporte de ambos os lados, seremos fortalecidos sem apelar para atitudes extremas. Nossos filhos irão se casar assim que acertarmos tudo."

"Mas que notícia interessante!" - O Shogun sorriu discretamente. - "Planejo casar meu herdeiro também, assim que ele completar a maioridade."

"Oh, mas que notícia boa, Kurosaki-sama!"

"Vocês também, Jyuushirou, Kimihiro, assim que acertarem o noivado de seus filhos me notifiquem."

"Faremos isso com toda a certeza. E certamente não irá demorar." - Kimihiro curvou-se, indicando que iria se retirar.

**

* * *

**

"Aaah, estou exausta!" - Uma jovem trajando um kimono negro espreguiçou-se, depois de jogar todas as suas armas na varanda de seu quarto. Respirava o ar fresco do jardim, aquele verde intenso a acalmava.

"One-chan!" - Um garotinho correu por entre as árvores e contornou o pequeno lago para se jogar nos braços da jovem. - "Você e o papai voltaram!"

"Sim, finalmente voltamos, Akio-chan! Sentiu minha falta?"

O menininho assentiu com a cabeça, largando as pernas da irmã. Era o segundo herdeiro e possuía apenas 5 anos de idade, sendo 11 anos mais novo que a jovem. Era muito animado e sempre alegrava a todos, quando não fazia suas costumeiras birras.

"Momo-one-chan, como é a cidade central?"

Momo sentou-se na varanda, apreciando o céu azul. Ela teria o resto do dia de folga, o que a alegrava muito. Poderia ajudar sua mãe e brincar com seu irmão o quanto quisesse, para que no dia seguinte tivesse as energias renovadas. Sempre passava o tempo treinando, ou em alguma missão de captura. Uma vez pisara na entrada do feudo vizinho, arrepiara-se por inteira. Era uma atmosfera tão séria quando a do lugar onde vivia, cheia de homens treinados para matar a sangue frio.

"É bem pacífica..."

"Tem muitas crianças?"

"Infelizmente não vi nenhuma, Akio-chan..." - Momo passou as mãos nos cabelos curtos do menino. - "Estavam todas ajudando seus pais!"

"E falando em ajudar os pais, quero a ajuda dos dois!"

Ambos viraram-se e se depararam com uma mulher jovem, trajando um kimono verde com flores brancas. Era muito bonita e seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um meio rabo. Akio correu e a abraçou, Momo apenas sorria enquanto visualizava a cena. Amava sua mãe, sempre contava com o apoio dela em tudo.

Todos falavam que Momo parecia-se muito com sua mãe, Mimi. Ela possuía uma saúde muito frágil, portanto saía de casa raramente e não pudera dar mais que dois filhos a Kimihiro, com muita dificuldade durante a gravidez de ambos. Passou uma tarefa simples ao pequeno e logo rumava pelas ruas do clã acompanhada da filha, que trocara suas roupas. Eram sempre cumprimentadas quando passavam por alguém, todos as respeitavam muito.

"Por que está indo até a casa de Ise-san, mamãe?" - Momo perguntou.

"Quero ver se o casamento ocorreu bem."

Momo não entendera suas palavras, somente a seguiu. Estava triste por nao ter comparecido ao casamento da prima, porém, por mais que quisesse ir, seu dever com o Shogun era maior. Se a reunião houvesse terminado um dia antes, teria conseguido ir e teria aproveitado até mesmo a uma festa! Todos haviam caprichado tanto naquela festa que a jovem ficou decepcionada em não poder ver o resultado.

Logo que chegaram à uma simples e simpática casa, Mimi não fez cerimônia e adentrou no recinto. Estava vazio, pois os recém-casados deveriam trabalhar, nao importava se haviam se casado no dia anterior. Momo a seguiu, receosa, parando na porta do quarto, vendo a mãe dobrar um futon e fazer o caminho de volta para a saída. Ah sim, haviam ido roubar um simples futon. Como se não houvessem suficientes para todos em sua casa.

"Por que você o pegou, mãe?"

"Para levar para sua tia, mais tarde. Ela irá lavá-lo."

A jovem se calou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Observou a mãe tomar cuidado com uma certa parte do mesmo, onde havia uma pequena mancha vermelha. Era sangue. Hinamori podia reconhecer aquele líquido de longe, devido à sua experiência em batalhas. Suas bochechas atingiram um tom de vermelho escarlate e tentou afastar aquele tipo de pensamentos da cabeça. Definitivamente, não queria o mesmo destino. Preferia lutar com homens com o triplo do seu tamanho, tudo menos se casar e passar por aquilo.

**

* * *

**

"Então, está tudo certo." - Kimihiro falou, apertando as mãos de Jyuushirou. - "Em dois dias acertaremos tudo para o noivado dos dois."

"Mal posso esperar para ver sua filha em trajes femininos, ela é muito bela, com certeza meu filho irá aprová-la." - O homem de cabelos brancos respondeu, em um tom gentil, apesar de incerto pela última afirmação a respeito do filho. Ele era realmente muito frio, nascera com a personalidade digna de um assassino.

"Agora, estou indo."

Jyuushirou se despediu do homem e ficou alguns instantes parado, sentindo o vento balançar seus cabelos. Sentia uma presença atrás de um dos pilares e sabia reconhecê-lo muito bem. Continuou parado onde estava e não demorou para que um jovem também de cabelos brancos arrepiados e incomuns olhos verdes se colocasse ao seu lado, de braços cruzados, sem alterar a expressão em momento algum.

"Você já saiu arranjando as coisas sem nem mesmo me consultar."

"Toushirou, é pelo bem de todos. E com certeza você irá amá-la, Momo-san é uma ótima moça."

O jovem apenas bufou. Jyuushirou riu, sem graça, imaginando em um meio mais confiável de acalmar o filho. Falaria com sua esposa assim que pudesse, ela sempre conseguia convence-lo das coisas. Retsu era uma moça muito amável e, mesmo não sendo a mãe biológica do Toushirou, era tratada como se a fosse. Possuía incríveis conhecimentos médicos e cuidava de todos de seu clã.

"Já se despediu do jovem herdeiro? Estamos partindo."

"Vamos logo!" - Foi tudo que Hitsugaya falou, andando em passos duros, fazendo seu pai soltar uma risada leve.

**

* * *

**

"NÃO!"

Momo andava apressada pelos corredores pintados de vermelho do palácio imperial. Desde que estava em casa e seu pai a notificara que pretendia casá-la com o herdeiro do clã dos assassinos, sua sanidade havia se esgotado. Iria passar o dia escoltando uma nobre e torcia para que tentassem atacá-la. Iria esmurrar todos os bandidos com toda a sua boa vontade. Kimihiro suspirava, cansado, tentando acalmar a primogênita. Mas estava realmente difícil.

"Minha filha, entenda, só porque a criei como um soldado não quer dizer que você não vá se casar!"

"Eu nem mesmo vou herdar o clã por ser mulher! Precisa me ceder a uma humilhação pior, meu pai?" - A jovem virou-se para o homem, seus olhos castanhos repletos de lágrimas contidas. Sua franja estava completamente desalinhada, resultado de todo o seu nervosismo.

"Você sempre soube que um dia teria que se casar."

"NÃO VOU! NÃO ACEITO ISSO!"

E virando-se bruscamente para uma grande entrada pintada com detalhes em dourado, colocou sua máscara e adentrou no recinto, fechando a porta logo depois para que seu pai não a seguisse. Respirou fundo e caminhou silenciosamente até o final do corredor, onde se encontrava em um belo quarto, com móveis caros e enfeites florais. Havia apenas uma coisa faltando. Ou alguém.

"Kuchiki-san?" - Hinamori avançou pelo quarto, chegando à sacada. Uma jovem estava sentada com uma mesinha à sua frente e vários papéis sobre a mesma. Seus cabelos negros eram curtos e os brilhantes olhos azuis estavam ofuscados pelos fios que lhe caíam pelo rosto. Usava um kimono branco com desenhos de flores de cerejeiras e um casaco verde-claro por cima. - "Ah, a encontrei."

A Kuchiki levantou o olhar antes perdido para a presença ao seu lado e abriu um sorriso gentil, afinando os olhos. Deixou o pincel que segurava sobre um prato com tinta na mesa e se levantou, fazendo uma pequena mesura. Olhou envolta, no pequeno jardim particular que possuía e distanciou os pés, indo na direção da Hinamori e a dando um pequeno tapa nos ombros.

"Hinamori-san! Estava te esperando."

Momo tornou a tirar a máscara e se sentou em um canto, suspirando alto. O céu estava extremamente azul, com pouquíssimas nuvens no céu. A jovem nobre se sentou ao seu lado, não antes de pegar uma xícara de chá para ambas. Kuchiki Rukia, a mais nova da sexta geração dos Kuchiki, uma moça inteligente, cuidadosa e que sabia muito bem manipular as pessoas de acordo com seus objetivos. Era protegida pela ninja há alguns anos e nisso, acabaram se tornando boas amigas.

"O que aconteceu ali fora? Você parecia bem nervosa antes de entrar!" - Falou, bebericando seu chá suavemente.

"Meu pai me prometeu em casamento à um estranho! Eu nunca quis me casar!"

"Mas esse sentimento de raiva é normal. No começo eu também senti, e olha que fiquei noiva aos dez anos. Hoje eu e ele nos damos muito bem, quando ele me obedece devidamente, claro." - Rukia completou, ocultando um sorriso sinistro, fazendo um calafrio percorrer a espinha da Hinamori.

"Kuchiki-san, você me assusta às vezes. Mas você foi criada para ser uma esposa, já eu.. não sei nada sobre isso." - Momo murmurou, abraçando as próprias pernas, apoiando o queixo em um dos joelhos. - "E não acho agradável a idéia de me casar com um assassino que dificilmente sai em público. E se for um homem estranho, peludo e horrível?"

Ambas tentaram imaginar o samurai descrito por Momo. Imediatamente sacudiram com todas as forças as cabeças. Era uma imagem estranha demais. Rukia não acreditava que fosse alguém daquele jeito, ainda mais que sabia que ele era mais ou menos da idade de seu noivo e ainda, era amigo do mesmo. Ou melhor, seu noivo o considerava como tal, mas não imaginava se era um sentimento recíproco.

"Quanto à isso, sei exatamente quem pode te ajudar com essa fobia de casamentos." - Rukia sorriu e Momo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**

* * *

**

O shogun assinou mais um pergaminho tediosamente. Aquela era a parte mais chata de seu trabalho, mas extremamente necessária. O curioso era que seu filho deveria estar ajudando e aprendendo, afinal, não demoraria até que tomasse seu lugar que lhe pertencia por direito. Muito pelo contrário, o jovem de cabelos curtos e alaranjados fitava a janela pensadoramente há mais de meia hora. Resolveu deixar o trabalho de lado por um instante e irritá-lo, seu passatempo favorito.

"ICHIGOO! SÓ AS MOCINHAS FICAM OLHANDO E SUSPIRANDO PELA JANELA ASSIM!" - Gritou enquanto se jogava encima do ruivo.

Ichigo já possuía uma grande habilidade em artes marciais e bons reflexos graças à experiência antiga com os ataques repentinos do pai, desviar e revidar nunca era problema, mas não daquela vez. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que acabara deixando a guarda baixa e assim, o contato com o chão não fora nada agradável. Várias veias começaram a pulsar em sua testa e ele empurrou o pai com todas as forças para o lado, jogando-o contra a parede.

"SEU LOUCO! NÃO SE JOGUE ENCIMA DOS OUTROS ASSIM!"

"Está cada dia mais forte... esse é o meu.. filho..." - Isshin falou dolorosamente, com uma boa pontada de orgulho, enquanto se esparramava pelo chão da sala. - "Mas, no que estava pensando?"

Ichigo olhou para o lado encabulado, cruzou os braços e murmurou um "Não é da sua conta." Aquela era a mania do jovem, era impulsivo e até mesmo violento, mas no fundo tinha bom coração. Era sociável e preocupado com as coisas ao seu redor, não poderia haver um futuro shogun melhor, assim seu pai pensava.

"Estava pensando na Rukia-chan, certo?" - A vermelhidão aumentou no rosto do ruivo. Na mosca.

"CLARO QUE NÃO!" - Falou, avançando com os punhos fechados na direção do pai.

É, o dia seria longo.

**

* * *

**

Em uma pequena aldeia, na rua principal, os moradores passavam tranquilamente, cada um com seus deveres a cumprir. Não moravam muitas pessoas ali, mas o fluxo de passageiros era constante, sendo uma ótima oportunidade para o comércio dos aldeões. Um jovem de cabelos negros e curtos, com cicatrizes e desenhos no rosto passava tranquilamente, com uma grande cesta amarrada nas costas. Parecia feliz. Observava as nuvens enquanto andava, acabando por não perceber um outro homem de cabelos grisalhos andando à sua frente, acabando por chocar-se em cheio com o mesmo.

Subitamente se levantou e desculpou-se, mas o homem nada fez além de sorrir e continuar andando. O jovem observou um papel amarrado em sua cintura e curioso, o abriu. Passou alguns minutos lendo-o distraidamente até que um sorriso torto apareceu em sua face.

"Finalmente..." - Sussurrou. - "O Shogun está com os dias contados."

**Continua.  


* * *

**

**Observações:**

**Tela: **Era usada uma tela de palha para que só fosse vista a silhueta do imperador ou do Shogun, somente pessoas próximas tinham a permissão de fitá-lo de frente.

* * *

**Y**ay! E finalmente vou começar a postar essa fic! Eu já reescrevi o primeiro capítulo muitas e muitas vezes, uma vez que ele ficou aceitável foi um pouco antes de formatarem de surpresa meu computador e eu perdê-lo. Então reorganizei a história, vamos começar com calma, certo?

Essa fic é um projeto muito, mas MUITO antigo meu. Surgiu bem antes de "Meu Fantasma", mas a história era completamente diferente do que acabou se tornando. Mais ou menos. Espero que todos gostem e fiquem animados tanto quanto eu estou com essa fic. Então, inicialmente, é isso.

**Reviews please! ;D**

Kissus.


	2. Os dois lados da face

**Predestinados**

**Capítulo 02 - Os dois lados da face**

Momo caminhava lentamente, apreciando o belo dia ensolarado. Usava por cima de suas vestes ninjas uma yukata rosa claro e o cabelo estava preso em um simples rabo de cavalo. Várias crianças passavam correndo, brincando e fingindo treinar alguma arte marcial, o que arrancava pequenos sorrisos da mesma e que seriam maiores se a previsão para o dia não fosse tão ruim. Seus pais haviam lhe avisado repentinamente que jantariam com a família do noivo! Ela finalmente encararia o misterioso homem que lhe rendia uma bela dor de cabeça desde o acordo do casamento.

Chutou uma pequena pedrinha no chão, frustrada. Não podia agir como uma moça mal educada, seria péssimo para sua família se arruinasse a imagem do clã diante de outro aliado tão importante do Shogun. Se fosse uma perfeita dama com certeza o casamento seria certo. Precisava bolar um meio de arruinar com tudo sem prejudicar toda a sua família... Conversar com os pais estava fora de cogitação, eles estavam determinados em fazê-la casar.

Já podia ver os muros do castelo do Shogun, andando distraída na direção do mesmo. Não podia matar o sujeito! Só matava em casos extremos, em suma necessidade. Talvez se deixasse o gosto da comida ruim eles teriam uma impressão ruim sobre ela e-

"Ai!"

Momo piscou algumas vezes seguidas e se viu no chão assim como um estranho garoto caído à sua frente. Arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da aparência do mesmo. Cabelo branco arrepiado e olhos verdes intensos, que exalavam uma raiva grande. Ele se levantou repentinamente limpando as vestes, praguejando baixinho. A garota também se levantou, curiosa, provavelmente ele seria mais novo do que ela.

"Me desculpe por isso."

O menino parou de limpar suas vestes, um kimono todo preto e apenas um casaco branco sem mangas por cima do mesmo. Estranhamente, aquela roupa lhe parecia familiar. A olhou com certo desdém e cruzou os braços.

"Tch. Olha por onde anda, sua feiosa."

Momo ficou boquiaberta. Logo uma veia saltou em sua testa, onde estava a educação daquele menino?

"Isso é jeito de falar com as pessoas? Eu já pedi desculpas!"

"Mas ficou andando pela rua feito uma retardada, deveria prestar mais atenção!"

Hinamori batia forte o pé no chão enquanto as pessoas que passavam paravam por meros segundos para observarem os dois jovens com verdadeiros raios saltando pelos olhos.

"E você que não desviou? Se percebesse que eu estava distraída ao menos desviasse!"

"Tch." - O jovem cruzou os braços, olhando para um dos lados emburrado. Hinamori girou os olhos.

"Com licença." - E saiu a passos duros.

Adentrou apressadamente nos portões do castelo, não se preocupou em cumprimentar nenhum dos guardas. Estava mais nervosa do que nunca! Quem aquele garoto pensava que era para tratá-la daquele jeito? Provavelmente ele nem sonhava que só dormia em segurança em sua casa graças à ela e seu clã! Respirou fundo quando passou por um corredor movientado por guardas e pessoas importantes. Baixou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho rapidamente, esperava que Rukia não estivesse brava com sua demora.

Assim que abriu a porta do recinto onde a jovem nobre se encontrava todos os dias, Momo ouviu uma risada alta e escandalosa ao mesmo tempo que um cheiro diferente mas doce invadiu suas narinas. Sorriu ao reconhecer a voz da mulher e abriu um enorme sorriso assim que a viu sentada na mesa conversando com a Kuchiki.

Era uma mulher com traços visivelmente estrangeiros, ruiva dos olhos azuis bem claros apesar dos olhos puxados, usava um kimono vermelho com desenho de flores que combinavam perfeitamente com o batom que usava, contrastando com a pele pintada de branco. O cabelo era preso em um rabo alto enfeitado com flores e podia-se perceber visivelmente um busto avantajado.

"Rangiku-san!"

"Momo-chan!"

A ruiva levantou-se e abraçou Momo com toda a sua força - que não era pouca - fazendo a mesma se debater por ar. Soltou-a pedindo desculpas, mas com um enorme sorriso. Fazia tempo que não se viam, não era sempre que permitiam a entrada da gueixa no castelo.

"Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos! Como tem passado?"

Matsumoto Rangiku sorriu de lado e voltou-se a sentar na mesa, puxando a Hinamori para sentar também. Rukia aproveitou e entregou um pouco de chá para a recém chegada, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Estamos conversando sobre casamentos." - Falou. - "Logo eu e Ichigo estaremos casados, eu precisava de conselhos de confiança, se é que me entende." - A Kuchiki sorriu de forma maldosa.

Momo imediatamente murchou o sorriso que tinha no rosto, fazendo bico. A nobre e a gueixa piscaram e deram de ombros, não entendiam o que estava acontecendo.

"Você fez essa cara por quê...?"

"Irei conhecer meu noivo hoje. E ainda topei com um garoto muito idiota e irritante hoje! Eu pedi desculpas por ter batido nele mas ele simplesmente jogou milhares de farpas em mim! Que imbecil!"

Matsumoto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Noivo!? Como vocês não me contaram?"

"Meus pais arranjaram em definitivo, falaram que Kurosaki-sama aprovou e tudo. O futuro líder do clã dos assassinos, com certeza deve ser uma pessoa horrível!" - Momo praguejou, batendo sua xícara com força na mesinha. - "Preciso dar um jeito de acabar com esse noivado! Não quero me casar!"

Rangiku rolou os olhos, escondendo sua boca com uma das mãos para evitar seu riso aparente. Então ela estava noiva do jovem Hitsugaya? Parou para pensar, analisando os traços de personalidade de cada um. Era óbvio que combinavam! Talvez no começo não conseguissem se dar bem, mas tinha certeza que com o tempo nasceria um amor extremamente forte. Sorriu malignamente e logo se recompôs, sob o olhar curioso da Kuchiki.

"Mas Momo-chan! Eu sempre bebo sakê com o Jyuushirou-sama, ele é uma pessoa muito boa de se conversar, a esposa também. Se o filho for igual, você tirou a sorte grande!"

"Duvido! Eu não quero me casar Rangiku-san! Quero servir ao meu clã até o fim dos meus dias..."

"Momo-chan, mulheres não foram feitas pra isso." - Rukia suspirou, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos. Perto das duas amigas não se importava em perder a compostura de uma nobre educada e requintada. - "Se case e arrume um jeito de controlar seu marido que terá a melhor das vidas."

Ambas voltaram-se para a Kuchiki que fitou a varanda interessadamente. Rangiku sentiu uma gota descer em sua cabeça.

"Eu realmente não consigo entender muito bem você e o Ichigo... Por favor não destruam o país com suas brigas."

Rukia deu de ombros, rindo. Mas Momo continuava frustrada. Ela realmente nao queria se casar! Duvidava muito que o noivo fosse a pessoa dos seus sonhos e desde pequena ela havia decidido que só se casaria com o homem que conseguisse conquistar seu coração por completo, caso contrário jamais se submeteria a tal humilhação! Bateu o punho com força na mesa, despenteando os cabelos logo em seguida em pura frustração.

"Eu preciso dar um jeito de fazer ele me detestar sem que meus pais me matem depois!" - Gemeu baixinho. - "Não posso colocar veneno na comida dele... "

"Seja mau educada." - Matsumoto começou. - "Ignore-o, faça pequenos gestos que mostrem que você não é uma moça qualquer e submissa."

"Com isso eu vou conseguir desmanchar esse noivado?" - Momo perguntou, esperançosa para uma Matsumoto que sorria enigmaticamente.

Matsumoto apenas aumentou seu sorriso e voltou a bebericar o chá. Momo e Rukia se entreolharam e deram de ombros, não entendiam o que se passava na cabeça da ruiva naquele dia.

**

* * *

**

Momo respirava nervosa, o sol estava se pondo. Estava em seu quarto sentada em um canto, mordendo a ponta do polegar nervosamente. Seguiria o conselho da amiga. Estava usando um belíssimo kimono azul com desenhos coloridos e o cabelo preso em um rabo alto, com poucos enfeites, colocados na marra por sua mãe. Todos a observavam admirados, fosse algum ninja que quisesse conversar com seu pai ou algum criado que passasse pelo corredor. E aquilo estava começando a tirá-la do sério.

"_Não podia ficar arrumada assim!_" - Momo pensava, em pânico. - _"Preciso causar uma má impressão..."_ - Choramingava baixinho, desesperada, logo a família Hitsugaya estaria ali e ela estava nervosa, não sabia se conseguiria fazer com que as coisas dessem certo - para ela. No pânico não percebeu uma pequena silhueta que surgia lentamente pela porta e a fitava com os grandes olhos castanhos.

"Momo-one-chan..."

"Akio-chan, o que foi?"

O menininho mordeu o lábio inferior e bateu os pés com força no chão, correndo logo em seguida para a irmã com lágrimas nos olhos. A abraçou forte e ficou por longos minutos, sentindo os fios escuros sendo acariciados pela jovem. Hinamori sorriu e com uma voz gentil, perguntou:

"Qual o problema?"

Ele levantou a cabeça e fitou a irmã, fungando. Segurava para não chorar.

"Não quero que você se case! Você vai me deixar para trás!"

Momo arregalou os olhos e sorriu. Abraçou o irmãozinho com força, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do mesmo.

"Não se preocupe que não irei a lugar algum! Vou ficar aqui."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo, Akio-chan."

O pequeno assentiu e limpou o nariz com a manga do kimono azul escuro, arracando uma expressão brava da irmã. Ele, percebendo que não deveria ter feito aquilo gritou e saiu correndo pelos corredores a toda velocidade para se trancar em seu quarto e trocar de vestimenta. Momo respirou fundo e começou a rir alto, seu nervosismo simplesmente evaporara. Ou pelo menos achava até, segundos depois, sua mãe surgir no corredor com um sorriso ansioso.

"Vamos para a sala Momo-chan. Eles estão chegando."

Os minutos de espera pareciam séculos. Ali, com a mãe e o irmão - agora devidamente arrumado - sentados em um canto silenciosamente, ficavam atentos a qualquer som de passos que indicasse a chegada das visitas. O pai aguardava no jardim da grande casa, para recepcioná-los devidamente. Nem mesmo o som do vento suave balançando os galhos das árvores parecia acalmar os nervos de todos.

Momo sentia seus pés dormirem quando seu coração parou. O pai avançava para dentro da casa conversando alegremente, o som de vários passos cada vez mais nítidos. Os Hitsugaya estavam ali. Por impulso levantou e teria corrido para longe se sua mãe, com rápidos reflexos, não tivesse segurado seu braço com força, a olhando séria. Se ela tentasse alguma coisa, estaria encrencada e sabia.

Kihimiro logo adentrou na sala, sorridente, segurando ambas as mãos com uma pose imponente. Logo atrás de si surgiram um homem de longos cabelos brancos e uma mulher de cabelos negros presos em uma longa trança que caía por um de seus ombros. Sua expressão era serena e Momo quase se esqueceu de toda a aflição do momento. Até ver os dois a fitarem com olhares surpresos e uma cabeleira branca arrepiada, bem mais baixa, surgir por trás dos mesmos.

Provavelmente estavam se apresentando para ela. Mas Hinamori não ouvia, não conseguia, estava perplexa demais. Ali, parado, com uma expressão séria e surpresa, o mesmo garoto irritante que havia trombado durante a manhã! Ele não estava usando os trajes negros daquela vez, agora trajava um simples mas refinado kimono verde escuro. Combinava com os olhos. Momo balançou a cabeça.

"Muito prazer em conhecê-los. Sou Hinamori Momo." - Falou, curvando-se em uma leve mesura, sem baixar o olhar. Kimihiro pigarreou diante da atitude ousada da filha, mas resolveu ignorar. Esperava que ela se comportasse bem.

**

* * *

**

Durante o jantar, Jyuushiro e Kimihiro pareciam se esquecer do mundo ao redor e conversavam e gargalhavam alto. Mimi e Retsu, a mãe de Toushirou, comiam quietas, com leves sorrisos nos rostos, atenciosas se havia comida suficiente para todos. Akio devorara dois bolinhos e caíra dormindo, ali mesmo no chão. Já o casal de noivos, sentados um de frente para o outro, comiam lentamente e se encaravam, sérios. Na esperança de melhorarem o humor dos dois, os melhores pratos estavam colocados estrategicamente perto dos mesmos.

Momo desviou sua atenção por um segundo para pegar mais um dos deliciosos _harumakis, _queria o mais gordinho, o mais delicioso de todos. Quando aproximava seu hashi do alimento, ele simplesmente desapareceu e reapareceu nos hashis de Toushirou, que o abocanhou com uma mordida triunfante. A menina se segurou para não bufar de raiva, observando perplexa o ocorrido. Levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, tentando mostrar que aquilo não havia a influenciado em nada e começou a pegar tudo de maior e melhor nos pratos à sua frente, não deixaria nada para aquele garoto.

Um brilho misterioso passou pelos olhos do jovem, o brilho de quando alguém que detesta perder é desafiado. Investiu contra a comida, tentando roubar tudo da suposta noiva, batendo seus hashis com os dela no meio do caminho, segurando-os para que ela não pegasse mais nada. A Hinamori exclamou, indignada e assim uma disputa para ver quem derrubava os hashis da mão do outro se iniciara, a comida completamente esquecida. Ambos com a máxima concentração, beliscando a mão do adversário, tentando quebrar um dos palitinhos, levantando-os como se fossem espadas e atacando e àquela altura já haviam se esquecido do bom comportamento, estavam quase completamente apoiados nos seus lados da mesa e lançavam barulhos altos. Grunidos, exclamações e até alguma palavra sem sentido.

Os pais do casal e até mesmo suas criadas que estavam ali para verificarem quando seria a hora de servir a próxima iguaria ficaram parados, como estátuas, vendo os jovens em questão na grande disputa. Não sabiam dizer o que era mais incrível, se era vê-los brigando por comida em um jantar que deveriam ser no mínimos educados ou se era a surpreendente velocidade e habilidade que manejavam os hashis, dando a impressão que se tratavam realmente de armas e não instrumentos usados para comer.

"Ora seu...!" - Momo murmurou, já estava ficando cansada. Ele realmente era um adversário forte, mas não perderia. Não se lembrava da condição de ser discretamente mau educada para cancelarem o noivado, tudo já estava arruinado mesmo.

"Tch." - Toushirou mantinha um sorriso de desdém na face, irritando ainda mais a jovem ninja. Observou o punhado de arroz que estava em seu prato e habilmente pegou uma pequena quantidade e jogou na menina. Momo parou de brigar, assustada. Mantinha a boca aberta em pura surpresa e no instante seguinte, seus olhos brilhavam como se estivessem pegando fogo.

Agarrou seu prato com um cheiroso caldo e se preparou paga jogar no adversário, mas quando tomou impulso para jogar, uma mão forte segurou a sua e o líquido se esparramou todo pela mesa. O silêncio reinava na sala. Do lado dos dois, Kimihiro e Jyuushiro seguravam as mãos de seus respectivos filhos, com olhares sérios e desaprovadores nas faces.

"Estamos tentando jantar em paz aqui! Se vão ficar fazendo criancices terão que se retirar." - Momo abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi cortada novamente pela voz forte do pai. - "Os dois vão para a varanda pensarem um pouco em como se comportar em um jantar de negócios. Agora!"

A Hinamori foi a primeira a assentir, abaixar a cabeça e sair silenciosamente do recinto. Hitsugaya, que não conhecia o caminho, deu de ombros e a seguiu com os braços cruzados. Quando já estavam longe e a paz voltava a dar as caras por ali, Retsu colocou uma das mãos sobre os lábios e começou a rir baixinho.

"Nunca o vi se comportar assim. Na minha opinião, eles serão um ótimo casal."

**

* * *

**

Momo chegou rapidamente na varanda e se sentou, de cabeça baixa. Apertava forte as mãos sob o kimono, não esperava perder o controle daquela maneira. Mas era aquele garoto, aquele mau educado que encontrara de manhã! O ouviu chegar e sentar-se do seu lado, estava tão nervosa que não se importava de voar com unhas e dentes para cima do mesmo. Levantou a cabeça repentinamente e o céu dominou toda a sua visão. Uma noite sem nuvens, apenas grandes e brilhantes estrelas. Podia até mesmo ver um pedaço da Via Láctea!

"Que lindas..." - Murmurou, abrindo um sorriso verdadeiro pela primeira vez desde que os visitantes haviam chegado. Não percebeu que o garoto ao seu lado a observava com interesse. Poucos minutos em silêncio.

"Tch, para uma ninja guardiã da noiva do futuro Xogum eu esperava mais de você. Não sabe nem mesmo segurar um hashi direito, o que dizer que uma arma de verdade!"

"Não sou eu que brigo com qualquer pessoa que vejo na rua."

"Eu não faço isso."

"Fez hoje de manhã!"

"Você estava andando na rua feito uma retardada!"

Hinamori bateu o punho no chão e se virou completamente para o Hitsugaya. Mais uma vez aquela discussão se iniciava.

"E você nem se deu ao trabalho de desviar! Admita e pare de ser infantil!"

"Você sim é infantil andando daquele jeito na rua!

As vozes aumentavam cada vez mais.

"Não sou!"

"É sim!"

"Não sou não!"

"Claro que é! Olhe pra você, parece uma menininha!"

Hinamori levantou o punho no ar e Hitsugaya se preparou para se defender de um provavel ataque histérico, mas a jovem apenas murchou e abaixou a cabeça, desenhando pequenos círculos com os dedos no chão. Seus olhos estavam ficando marejados.

"Se nós dois ainda somos crianças, então por quê temos que nos casar?"

Aquela pergunta pegou o garoto em cheio. Toushirou arregalou os olhos e ficou mudo, sem saber o que responder. Viu Momo, balançar levemente a cabeça e voltar a se sentar, quieta e cabisbaixa. Ela suspirava levemente e podia-se ver claramente que estava confusa. Ele próprio já se perguntara aquilo milhares de vezes, mas ao contrário dela, ele não era mais considerado um adolescente. Já era um adulto, de acordo com a tradição dos samurais, aos 15 anos provou ser forte tecnica e mentalmente, fora graduado. E desde então, muito antes talvez, com todos os problemas em seu clã e sua família, aprendera a agir como um.

"Quando nós menos percebemos, crescemos e o mundo muda. É inevitável." - Vendo-a levantar a cabeça levemente, estendeu a mão na direção do cabelo arrumado da mesma, esfregando a mão no topo do mesmo, tentando arruinar ao menos um pouco o penteado. Momo não rejeitou o gesto, fechou um dos olhos e observou a cara emburrada do samurai, ele realmente se parecia com um garotinho. - "Logo eu devo ir embora." - Dito isso, levantou-se e saiu dali, Momo não saiu do lugar.

**

* * *

**

A Família Hitsugaya voltava para casa em uma carruagem, cada um em seu canto, silenciosos. Jyuushiro observava o filho, provavelmente a qualquer momento ele diria que não se casaria com Momo. Era sempre daquele jeito, nas duas noivas anteriores ele se recusou a continuar no noivado e quando ele colocava uma idéia na cabeça, nunca desistia.

Toushirou, ao perceber o olhar do pai virou-se para o mesmo, vendo-o endurecer no assento à sua frente. Sem mudar a expressão, bufou e voltou o olhar para a janela, observando o céu.

"Eu aceito me casar com ela."

Ele estava para levantar a mão e tentar argumentar contra a fala do filho até entender o que ele havia dito e ficar boquiaberto. Talvez Retsu não estivesse tão errada assim.

**Continua.**

**

* * *

**

**Harumaki = rolinho primavera**

**Hashi = os palitinhos pra comer.**

**Yeeeeey! Finalmente! **Depois de desaparecer por um bom tempo aqui do site né... Mas nem venham reclamar, Mitha-san é uma aluna de terceiro ano do colegial que vai prestar vestibular no final do ano. Pois é. Se esse cpítulo ficou parecido com uma dissertação ou tem algum termo biológico, químico, etc, me perdoem. Na adrenalina de enfiar matéria na marra na cabeça, isso acaba acontecendo as vezes.

Eles finalmente se conheceram... De uma maneira bem agitada xD Como será daqui pra frente? No próximo capítulo as coisas começarão a ficar um pouco mais agitadas e novos personagens darão as caras. Vamos ver quanto tempo demora pra sair o próximo... (e quantas provas terei nesse mês.)

Obrigada à **TomoyoMomo, Sue Dii, Tia Cellinha, Luna_drv e Nara Yasmin. **Fiquei felicíssima com as reviews :D

E eu quero mais reviews nesse capítulo hein gente... quem quiser pode comentar por orkut também, eu fico feliz do mesmo jeito. Comentem e me digam o que estão achando de presente de aniversário, onegai. Não sei se alguém sabe, mas enfim, dia 22 foi meu aniversário, fiz 17 anos! (não, não fiquei feliz com isso, sabe, ano que vem eu posso ser presa e aí...)

**Próximo capítulo: Kumogakure**

Bye bye!


	3. Kumogakure

**Predestinados**

_Bleach não é meu, que pena._

**Capítulo 03 - Kumogakure**

O céu azul e a briza leve tornavam aquela tarde agradável. Apenas a fumaça vinda dos fundos da pequena casa que subia cada vez mais quebrava toda aquela imensidão azul. Uma senhora usando um kimono verde musgo simples oferecia mais uma porção de chá e dangos para os viajantes da vez, três jovens estranhos que a princípio se perguntava se era certo atendê-los sem sofrer um assalto, mas acabaram por se mostrar tão gentis que toda a má impressão evaporara em segundos.

"Comam bastante meninos, aproveitem esse dia maravilhoso."

"Ainda bem que não está chovendo, não é mesmo?"

Eram três jovens portando espadas e vindos de Kyoto. Um, o mais baixo e provavelmente mais novo era bonito, mas seus cabelos brancos assustavam qualquer um. O outro era careca e possuía olhar severo e o último mais se parecia com uma mulher, tendo cabelos negro-azulados até a altura do queixo e traços bem delicados. Pouco tempo depois, pagaram a conta e seguiram viagem, pegando uma estrada pequena e dificilmente usada pelos viajantes.

Andavam rapidamente e não trocavam uma palavra sequer. A diferença de personalidade entre os três era visível. Um andava com os braços cruzados, sério. O outro, com um sorriso confiante, animado para lutar. Já o terceiro, passava a mão nos cabelos e observava o dia distraidamente. A estrada era longa, mas não demorou para que chegassem ao seu destino.

Kumogakure era uma vila média, mas bem pobre. Os moradores todos possuíam olhares hostis e muitos bandidos se refugiavam ali. Era comum o barulho de brigas, gritos e pessoas fugindo apavoradas. Eram vilas como aquela que tiravam o sono do Shogun à noite, tamanho o sofrimento que a população enfrentava. Os samurais pararam, sendo observados por alguns homens, que mantinham o olhar fixo em suas katanas.

"Como vamos encontrar o tal grupo nessa espelunca?" - O careca, Madarame Ikkaku, resmungou.

"Eles vão aparecer se andarmos por aí. Qualquer um reconhece o nosso clã." - Hitsugaya respondeu, seguindo caminho e entrando na vila, sendo seguido pelos dois.

"Quero ver o Zaraki-san conseguir chegar até aqui... ele confia demais na Yachiru." - O terceiro, Ayasegawa Yumichika comentou, com cara de nojo vendo aquela vila tão pobre.

As ruas da vila eram estreitas e imundas. Podiam ver vários bares abertos que se silenciavam quando avistavam o trio passando. Galinhas corriam, haviam pedaços de comida jogados ao chão e marcas de brigas, com sangue em uma parede ou outra. Não avistaram mulheres e crianças, apenas homens com um péssimo humor e em sua grande maioria, bêbados.

O que Hitsugaya reparou imediatamente fora a falta de carne nos homens. Eram excessivamente magros e ele apostava que não era devido a algum treinamento em excesso. Todos pareciam dispostos a brigar a qualquer momento, mas imaginava quais deles durariam mais que alguns minutos sem se sentirem extremamente cansados e fracos.

"Entendo o motivo de porque surgir uma resistência contra o governo bem aqui... Mas não imagino como conseguiram chamar a atenção. Estes homens estão caindo de fome."

"Provavelmente tem alguém forte por aí liderando isso." - Ikkaku falou, animado para poder encontrar o líder. Seu sangue fervia quando pensava em lutas.

Continuaram rumando pela vila até chegarem em uma parte aberta. Plantas secas não mais cresciam e logo no centro havia o cadáver de dois homens enforcados. Os samurais os reconheceram imediatamente como sendo ninjas do clã Hinamori. Era a evidência de que precisavam, aquela vila realmente era uma traidora e merecia ser punida. Enquanto observavam os cadáveres um grupo de homens aproximava-se sorrateiramente por trás do trio. Na frente dos mesmos, estava um homem jovem de cabelos loiros, uma mecha tampando metade de sua face e segurava uma espada de forma estranha, como um gancho.

"Quem são vocês e o que querem em nossa vila?" - O loiro falou. Toda a vila se calara de repente.

Hitsugaya se aproximou do loiro, com um olhar sério. A diferença de altura entre ambos o deixava irritado. "Somos apenas samurais de passagem à procura de respostas."

O loiro observou os enforcados atrás do trio e ergueu sua espada.

"Por acaso encontraram o que procuram?"

Hitsugaya desembainhou Hyourinmaru, uma espada longa de cabo verde com uma corrente e uma lâmina em forma de meia-lua presa no mesmo. Sua técnica era conhecida por ser tão rápida e precisa que os inimigos congelavam antes mesmo de perceberem que estavam mortos.

"Encontramos mais até do que prevíamos."

Os homens atrás do loiro avançaram em Ikkaku e Yumichika. Hitsugaya avançou para cima do loiro.

**

* * *

**

Momo estava andando pelo castelo, acompanhando Rukia à distância. A nobre estava no seu passeio diário pelos jardins do castelo e preferia sempre que o fizesse sozinha, o máximo possível. Observava as flores, respirava o ar puro e se aquecia com um pouco de sol que aparecia por entre as nuvens. O jardim central era em uma parte aberta do castelo, permitindo uma visão magnífica do exterior, tendo plantas de várias espécies e tipos.

A Kuchiki estava sentada em um dos bancos, observando as flores e o pequeno lago. Estava cansada de ouvir a velha casamenteira lhe ensinar tudo o que ela já estava cansada de saber. Era uma Kuchiki e não podia ser subestimada. Era _precisava_ ser uma nobre perfeita ou jamais repararia o erro do seu nascimento. Suspirou, sentindo uma vontade enorme de chutar uma das pedras e gritar alto, mas se conteve. Precisava manter a compostura.

"Yo, Rukia."

Ichigo surgiu ao seu lado, sentando-se pesadamente e espreguiçando, logo depois de bocejar longamente. Rukia sentiu as bochechas corarem pela aparição repentina do ruivo e pela raiva gerada pelos maus modos do mesmo. Ele era o futuro Shogun! E se comportava daquele jeito na frente de todos?

"Kurosaki-sama!" - Cumprimentou-o delicadamente com a voz mais gentil e fina que conseguia. Ela sabia que ele odiava aquele tom de voz. - "Você parece cansado! Espero que esteja se cuidando."

"Tch." - Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, irritado. Rukia sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa, mas não disse ou agiu. - "Todas essas coisas estão me matando. Aquele velho adora jogar coisas encima de mim."

"Ora, Kurosaki-sama. Ele apenas tem grandes expectativas a seu respeito. Então _pare de ser preguiçoso e vá trabalhar!_" - Respondeu rangendo os dentes na última frase e voltando a sorrir meigamente logo em seguida.

"O que você tá falando sua tampinha? E você aí, fingindo de nobre exemplar, precisa muito melhorar essa interpretação fajuta!"

Rukia ficou boquiaberta. Fechou-a e a abriu mais três vezes. Então cerrou os punhos, levantou-se e meteu um chute forte na canela do ruivo, que xingou alto. Os criados e mensageiros que passavam por ali pararam, vendo outra briga que se iniciava. Não era a primeira e nem a última e sabiam disso. Hinamori tampou o rosto com as mãos, eles perderam o controle mais uma vez.

"E você precisa levar seus deveres mais à sério! Sou menor do que você mas posso quebrá-lo em dois se quiser!"

"Quer tentar?" - O Kurosaki também se levantou e ambos se encaravam, com faíscas saltando das órbitas. Rukia fez posição de luta e Ichigo piscou, se lembrando do que o pai havia lhe dito. Revoluções estavam acontecendo em vilas de diferentes tipos e não tardaria até alcançarem a cidade.

Desabou no banco novamente, suspirando desanimado. Ainda não tinha notícias de Hitsugaya e dos outros, imaginava se estava tudo certo e se eles haviam encontrado o líder da revolta de Kumogakure. Aquela era uma vila difícil, duas vezes devastada por doenças e pobrezas que muitas vezes não aceitavam a ajuda que enviavam. Não podiam mandar riquezas aos montes, aquela não era a única vila a sofrer!

"Ichigo?"

"Só estou cansado. Até mais, Rukia."

A Kuchiki permaneceu na posição de luta por alguns instantes, observando o noivo se afastar depois de uma súbita mudança de humor até que corou e voltou a sentar-se comportadamente, cabisbaixa. Aquela reação do ruivo não era normal. Geralmente eram impedidos de se matarem por Hinamori ou alguma outra pessoa, mas ele nunca desanimava daquela maneira.

"_O que está acontecendo?"_

**

* * *

**

A quantidade de adversários aumentava cada vez mais. Muitos ficavam afastados, esperando uma brecha nos três samurais para silenciá-los definitivamente, mas nenhum dos três dava o braço a torcer. Toushirou estava concentrado em lutar apenas com o loiro, que apresentava um nível maior do que o dos outros, mas nada que mais alguns golpes e ele não caísse. Já estava ferido na perna e no braço direito. Percebera que sua espada era feita principalmente para decepar a cabeça do adversário e sentia seu pescoço arder pelo corte feito quando o mesmo tentara.

Ikkaku ria e golpeava os homens com sua lança sem piedade muitos estavam mortos aos seus pés. Yumichika lutava com alguns poucos, com uma cara descontente por estar se cansando demais. Ele preferia que o amigo fizesse todo o trabalho sujo e ele apenas observasse de uma confortável e fresca sombra.

"Esses idiotas não são bons, mas são muitos!" - Reclamou.

"Mais diversão sobrando, haha!"

Hitsugaya investiu outro golpe contra o loiro enquanto pensava em um modo de finalizar tudo aquilo rapidamente sem matar todos da vila. Foram autorizados a matar qualquer um que resistisse e essa era realmente suas funções, mas erradicar a vila do mapa estava fora de cogitação. Se pudessem controla-los de alguma maneira e coloca-los para falarem tudo o que sabiam seria muito mais proveitoso.

De repente a gritaria aumentou. Muitos corpos caíram ao chão instantaneamente. Toushirou amaldiçoou aos céus por ele ter chegado justo naquele momento. Um homem alto, com um tapa olho e os cabelos espetados, com estranhos guizos presos nas pontas sorria ao ver o sangue na lâmina de sua espada mau cuidada. Zaraki Kempachi era o mais cruel e sanguinário samurai do clã, apesar de ser bom somente em lutas. Sua inteligência e senso de direção eram algo a serem considerados inexistentes no homem. Do seu ombro pulou uma menina de 12 anos, com cabelos curtos estranhamente rosados e um sorriso travesso no rosto. Era Yachiru, sua filha adotiva.

"Eu disse que iríamos encontrá-los Ken-chan!"

"Depois de nos levar quase pra China. Sua idiota!" - Praguejou, recebendo língua da menina. Ela cruzou os braços e correu para uma árvore próxima, não iria se envolver no conflito, deixaria seu Ken-chan se divertir. - "Heh, é hora da festa."

Zaraki avançou na direção dos homens ferozmente, assustando-os. Aqueles que não se concentravam rapidamente acabavam mortos. Hitsugaya ficou irritado, precisava acabar com aquilo naquele instante.

Toushirou segurou a espada em uma das mãos e a corrente na outra, girando-a. O loiro se posicionou para a defesa e sentiu seu braço preso e uma dor dilacerante na mão direita quando a lâmina de meia-lua perfurou seu pulso, prendendo a corrente em seu braço. Fraquejou e quase soltou a espada, mas não podia perder.

O samurai puxou o adversário pela corrente e avançou com a espada, esta sendo bloqueada com uma defesa fraca, o que tornou mais do que fácil o contra-ataque. Hitsugaya aprofundou o ferimento na perna e o loiro caiu no chão, de joelhos. Aproximou-se mirando a ponta da espada no queixo do mesmo, de forma que qualquer movimento mínimo seria adeus.

"Você é o líder daqui?"

O homem continuou calado. A luta continuava entorno dos mesmos, com sangue voando e um Zaraki e um Ikkaku entorpecidos pela adrenalina.

"Responda ou eu juro que encontro a coisa mais importante pra você nessa espelunca e mutilo na sua frente."

O homem levantou o olhar, queimando de ódio. Toushirou percebeu então os olhos azuis e nariz fino, sinal óbvios de que ele era no mínimo, um mestiço.

"O que era mais importante pra mim vocês já tiraram de mim quando abandonaram essa vila pra morte! Sou o líder dessa revolução e não me arrependo! Vocês podem acabar nos vencendo, mas isso não vai acabar aqui."

Toushirou franziu o cenho. Zaraki chutou um homem para longe, destruindo uma parede inteira.

"Se voce não nos contar tudo que está planejando te mataremos."

O homem apenas sorriu ironicamente e abaixou a cabeça, como quem espera pelo golpe final. Hitsugaya apertou a espada com força.

**

* * *

**

Momo acabara de entregar um pequeno lanche para seu pai. Ele chefiava e guardava a prisão mais importante de Kyoto. Lá estavam todos os prisioneiros políticos e criminosos mais graves, julgados diretamente pelo shogun ou, nos mais extremos casos, pelo imperador. Ela se sentia sufocada todas as vezes que visitava a ala dos condenados à morte. Eram homens cruéis, com auras horríveis e que falavam coisas terríveis toda vez que ela passava pelas celas. Desde ameaças de morte até propostas obscenas que ela esperava não entender realmente metade delas.

Franziu o cenho quando se lembrou de que eram aqueles homens os executados pelo clã Hitsugaya ao público. Todos aqueles que a faziam tremer de medo, mesmo com todo o treinamento ninja que recebera, teriam seus pescoços cortados um dia pela espada do próprio noivo. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

Estava para sair da prisão e voltar para seu clã, já que Rukia já estava segura e em casa, quando avistou Kurosaki Isshin entrando. Ela estancou, fez uma mesura e ficou parada em um canto, esperando pelo momento certo para sair dali. Kimihiro aproximou-se e fez um sinal para que ela não saísse dali. Engoliu em seco e assentiu, se perguntando o que aconteceria.

"Kurosaki-sama."

"Kimihiro, prepare mais uma cela no corredor da morte."

Hinamori congelou, mais um homem terrível apareceria por ali! Observou o barulho de um arrastar de corpos e atrás de Isshin apareceram Hitsugaya e Zaraki, este último carregando um homem loiro todo ensanguentado e machucado. Ele estava se fazendo de forte mas ela percebia pela tremedeira que ele estava sofrendo muito. Não parecia ser tão ruim quanto os outros.

"Ótimo trabalho concluindo a missão em apenas dois dias. Espero que as baixas não tenham sido desastrosas." - Isshin falou, olhando Zaraki atentamente.

"Quanto a isso conversamos depois." - Hitsugaya falou, mau humorado. - "Este é Kira Izuru, tem 23 anos e estava liderando a revolta de Kumogakure."

"Entendido. Coloque-o na cela e me apresente um relatório completo até amanhã."

Toushirou assentiu e Isshin saiu, depois de observar atentamente o rosto do homem. Momo não queria imaginar o quanto aquele homem lutara, pelas marcas ele precisava de tratamentos médicos urgentes. Quando Kira passou ao lado da Hinamori parou e segurou-a assustado, observando-a demoradamente. A jovem congelou e não se moveu, não entendendo a atitude do mesmo.

O Hitsugaya pareceu perceber só então que ela estava ali e puxou o braço do Izuru com força, afastando-o dela. Hinamori o fitou angustiada e se virou, saindo dali às pressas. Não aguentaria ficar naquele lugar por mais um minuto.

**Continua.**

**

* * *

**

**Hello**, pessoal! Cá está mais um capítulo da fic, finalmente. Desculpas pois eu queria atualizar em junho... Até eu me lembrar da maratona de provas desse mês e, bem, eu quero ficar entre os 5 melhores da minha sala. Objetivo de vida terminar a escola com notas excelentes e humilhantes.

Bom, esse capítulo foi um ouço menor, mas eu fiz o possível pra atualizar.. essa é a minha primeira e penúltima semana de férias (pois é!) e eu terminei desesperada, com ressaca de uma festa do pijama que eu não dormi e fizeram complô pra me embebedar. (e ainda foi fail porque eu bebi bastante, mas não fiquei bêbada! Rá!)

**Reviews: **Luna_drv, Nara Yasmin, Tia Cellinha, Sue Dii, TomoyoMomo, Luisa e Juh_ **Muitíssimo obrigada! Foi por vocês que eu fiquei preocupada em atualizar.**

**Próximo capítulo: Repúdio**

Não sei quando vou atualizar... dezembro, outubro, setembro? Eu tenho que estudar mortiferamente pro vestibular agora, vamos ver.

Enfim, é isso.

Kissus e até o próximo!


	4. Repúdio

**Predestinados**

_Bleach não é meu, nunca será, enfim._

**Capítulo 04 - Repúdio**

"Shunsui-oji-sama!"

As risadas eram altas e não ligavam se alguém fosse até lá reclamar. Não teria autoridade nenhuma para pará-los e eles sabiam bem, o sakê estava a ponto de vazar por suas orelhas e eles continuariam a se entupir até o primeiro desmaiar e eles acompanharem-no. Um deles tropeçou em um copo de saquê e caiu, produzindo um barulho enorme e aumentando o volume das risadas. Aquela era a melhor sobremesa do almoço de todas.

"Shunsui-oji-sama!" - O shôgi rodou de repente revelando uma Momo furiosa. - "Estava procurando pelo senhor!"

Hinamori Shunsui era seu único tio. Apesar de ser um ninja excepcional e nunca tê-lo visto perder, abolia lutar e gostava de passar as tardes bebendo sakê e flertando com mulheres apesar de ser apaixonado pela sua esposa, Hinamori Nanao. Era esta quem acabava fazendo todo o trabalho do mesmo mas não reclamava, sabia que o fazia muito melhor. Ele estava caído no chao, rindo, com o kimono florido aberto e o costumeiro chapéu que sempre usava caído em um dos cantos do cômodo. Seu cabelo, geralmente preso em um rabo baixo estava solto e embaraçado.

"Oji-sama..." - Momo suspirou, aproximando-se do mesmo e o chutando com força. Ele piscou. - "Não é hora de ficar bebendo assim! Meu pai está esperando pelo Senhor!"

"Momo-chaaaan!" - O homem se levantou desajeitadamente, quase caindo e abraçou a sobrinha apertado. Momo prendeu a respiração, detestava o cheiro do sakê. - "Venha beber conosco! Comemorar seu noivado! Venha, venha!"

Imediatamente imagens de seu noivo voaram até sua mente. Viu Toushirou na noite que se conheceram, a briga no jantar e então se lembrou do encontro no dia da prisão. Desde então evitava encontrá-lo. Aqueles olhos verdes tão frios... Por um instante chegou a temê-lo.

"Nem pensar! Vamos, o senhor precisa me acompanhar!"

Nesse instante duas mãos femininas surgiram sobre os ombros da jovem e a cabeça de Matsumoto pulou em seu ombro, esta também bastante bêbada.

"Momo-chaan, não - hic! - seja estraga prazeres!"

"Rangiku-san, isso não é hora pra beber.. por favor!"

A ruiva voltou ao chão e se serviu de mais uma dose da bebida branca. Adiante, Hinamori viu um homem que ela não conhecia. Ele era estranho, mas caído com as pernas abertas e coçando desajeitadamente a barriga lhe parecia ridículo. Os cabelos negros eram curtos e espetados e ele possuía cicatrizes no rosto, além de um estranho 69 pintado em um dos lados de sua face. Ele lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem ele era.

"Seu pai não pode falar com a Nanao-chan?"

"Não, Oji-sama! O assunto é com o senhor, pare de empurrar as responsabilidades para ela!"

Momo sentou-se, de braços cruzados, esperando que ele resolvesse se mover e sair dali com ela. Adorava visitar Matsumoto, mas não quando ela estava se acabando de beber com os amigos ou trabalhando. A ruiva se tornava uma idiota alegre e esquecia do mundo, bêbada ou não, ela muitas vezes fingia e se divertia manipulando os tarados que pensavam poder aproveitar para tirar umas lascas da mesma. O que parecia ser o caso do homem que ainda não se lembrava o nome.

"Momo-chan, você está muito nervosa hoje..." - Rangiku falou, enquanto desferia uma cotovelada no rosto do homem. Ele deixou os braços cair e tombou contra o chão novamente, triste de não ter conseguido abraçar a ruiva e seus maravilhosos dotes. - "Hisagi, pare com isso, temos visita!"

Momo franziu o cenho, percebendo a mudança na voz da ruiva. Ela não estava tão acabada quanto aparentava, afinal. Rangiku se levantou cambaleando um pouco e saiu do cômodo, murmurando que voltava em instantes. Hisagi observou a jovem ninja e se aproximou.

"Ei mocinha, quer comprar ervas?"

"Ervas?"

"Sim! Sou Hisagi Shuuhei, vendo ervas medicinais e para chá. Está interessada?"

Momo abriu a boca, agora se lembrava de quem ele era. Muitas pessoas compravam as famosas ervas daquele homem, sua mãe gostava de perguntar sobre elas também, mas as cultivava em casa como hobby.

"Não obrigada, eu estou bem. Só preciso do meu tio me acompanhando até em casa."

"Entendo... erva pra isso eu não tenho, infelizmente."

Momo sorriu, mudando a expressão imediatamente ao ver o tio dormindo. Não acreditava! Era só tirar os olhos dele por minutos e ele conseguia uma maneira de dificultar ainda mais as coisas! Não se daria ao trabalho de chamar Nanao, ela explodiria em chamas, sabia disso.

"Momo-chan, venha aqui um instante!" - A cabeça alegre de Matsumoto apareceu pela porta, ela parecia completamente recuperada do sakê. Momo a seguiu até o final do corredor. - "Você parece muito tensa, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

A imagem do Toushiro com os olhos frios voltou à sua mente. "Não, eu apenas encontrei o Hitsugaya-kun na prisão... Ele parecia tão diferente! Estava carregando um prisioneiro novo."

"Ele é bem sério quando trabalha, não faça essa cara de quem não gostou."

Hinamori cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, nervosa. Não gostava dele.

"Eu não quero me casar com um homem violento!"

"Não fale assim. Você é uma ninja, cresceu em meio à combates e mortes. Você sabe fazer venenos que paralisam a pessoa e a mata instantaneamente! Acho que você deveria admitir que está crescendo e vai ter que se casar. Ele não é um partido ruim."

Hinamori encolheu, pensativa. Matsumoto a observava sem censura no olhar, apenas a aconselhava a aceitar aquele destino. A ninja deu alguns passos vacilantes para os lados e virou-se, voltando a chamar pelo tio.

**

* * *

**

Hinamori voltava a andar pela cidade, observando as pessoas calmamente. Estava usando um kimono normal, não precisava andar como uma ninja naquela tarde. Só ficava preocupada com o fato de Rukia estar em uma misteriosa reunião... Quando perguntara sobre o que seria, a Kuchiki apenas riu nervosa e desviou do assunto. Momo nunca vira a nobre daquele jeito antes.

Chegou ate um vasto campo onde as crianças sempre brincavam e sorriu ao ver seu irmão e alguns primos no meio das brincadeiras. Encostou-se em uma árvore velha que havia ali e ficou a observa-los, cerca de 20 crianças correndo umas atrás das outras, rindo alto e rolando pelo chão, sem se preocuparem com os kimonos cheios de terra.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir uma brisa fresca que balançava a parte solta de seus cabelos. Momo apeciava demais aqueles pequenos momentos de paz, contrastantes com toda a violência presente em sua vida. Ao abrir os olhos novamente não pôde deixar de sentir pena das cicatrizes na sola dos pés do irmão, resultado de treinamentos rigorosos. Ela mesma também as possuía, mas para sua sorte não eram tantas.

**Flashback on**

_Na mansão principal do clã Hinamori tudo que se podia ouvir eram gritos e choro de criança. Momo, com seus 6 anos de idade, tremia e se segurava para não acompanhar as outras duas crianças choronas presentes na sala. Seu pai não gostava de fracos. Era por isso que ela ainda tentava, queria que seu pai sentisse orgulho de si._

_Kimihiro não se sentia à vontade castigando sua filha, mas era necessário. Ele notava como ela se esforçava e melhorava um pouco a cada dia. Ela seria uma grande guerreira. Momo andava em um chão de madeira com cuidado para não produzir ruídos ou acabaria levando mais um corte na sola dos pés. O chão já estava cheio de sangue._

_O coração da pequena menina gelou ao ouvir mais um ruído. Seus pés estavam dormentes tamanha a dor e era difícil manter o equilíbrio. Logo ouviu seu pai suspirar reprovador e mais um corte ardendo em seu pé esquerdo. Aquele fora o limite, caiu no chão aos soluços, queria que aquilo tudo parasse._

**Flashback off**

"Você não deveria estar brincando junto com aquelas crianças? Não tente fazer pose de adulta, você não é uma."

Hinamori arqueou os ombros diante da voz tão próxima e soltou um grito. Virou-se repentinamente com uma das mãos no peito, tentando ver se assim seu coração desacelerava.

"POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? É feio assustar as pessoas assim, sabia?"

Hitsugaya estava parado com os braços cruzados, sua expressão era séria mas no fundo sentia uma imensa vontade de rir do susto da garota, que começou a balançar os braços vividamente para cima, seus olhos faiscando de raiva.

"Você não é uma ninja? Deveria sentir a presença dos outros que se aproximam!"

"Eu estava no meu momento de descanso! Como você pode ser cruel e fazer isso?"

"Descanso? E seu inimigo vai saber por um acaso quando pode atacar ou não?"

"Pude ver que não!" - Grunindo, Momo cerrou os punhos e tudo que Toushirou sentiu foi uma forte rajada de vento enquanto se abaixava às pressas. - "Seu idiota!"

"Agora você quer brigar?" - Levantando-se irritado, o jovem samurai segurou um dos braços de Momo e a girou, prensando-a contra a árvore. - "Acha que consegue me vencer?"

A ninja apenas sorriu de canto e tentou chutá-lo por trás, levantando a perna alto o suficiente para que conseguisse se soltar. Sem descansar, virou-se e tentou acertar o noivo, desferindo socos e chutes tão precisos que quem visse pensaria que ela estava dançando.

Toushirou desviava de todos os ataques emburrado, andava cada vez mais para trás e não parecia disposto a contra-atacar. Momo parecia colocar mais força do que necessária nos golpes, ele sabia que a sensação não seria boa se fosse atingido, mas percebia como ela se cansava rápido e sabia que logo a derrubaria usando somente um braço.

"_Como ele consegue se desviar de todos os meus ataques?_" - Hinamori estava começando a se desesperar. Se quisesse impor medo no noivo, não seria à base da violência com certeza. - "_Ele é melhor do que eu esperava!_"

Respirando fundo, preparou-se para desferir outro soco, porém dessa vez Hitsugaya segurou seu braço, passando-o por cima de sua cabeça e o prendendo atrás das costas da mesma, conseguindo logo capturar o outro. Debateu-se algumas vezes tentando se soltar, mas sabia que era inútil. A vitória era do samurai.

Hinamori continuava de frente para o mesmo, porém, como este segurava seus braços, estavam muito próximos. Próximos até demais. Ela olhava para o lado, mas podia sentir a respiração calma do mesmo em sua orelha, o que causava estranhos arrepios.

Franziu as sobrancelhas so pensar que aquele Hitsugaya que via agora não se comparava ao de antes, com o olhar frio, sem emoção alguma. Percebeu que conhecera um pouco do seu lado sério e seu lado descontraído (_apesar de muito infantil_, concluiu.) Imaginava quais outros lados ele teria.

"Sabe... você deveria me soltar..." - Hinamori falou, percebendo como as crianças os observavam. Suas bochechas coraram instantaneamente.

"Hã? É verdade."

Quase em um pulo Hinamori sentiu-o se afastar, fitando o chão envergonhado. Ele virou-se e foi embora, sem dizer mais alguma palavra, com os braços cruzados novamente e os passos firmes, quase marchando. A jovem segurou o riso, não esperava aquela reação, chegava a ser fofo...

"_FOFO?_" - Arregalou os olhos. - "_Claro que não! Oh Deus, o que estou pensando?"_

**

* * *

**

Isshin não conseguia conter o sorriso. Em sua sala de reuniões, encontravam-se Byakuya, Rukia e Ichigo, estes últimos sentados de maneira que se encarassem o tempo todo. Coçou a barba rala e pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos presentes.

"Imagino que vocês dois saibam por quê estão aqui." - Vendo o silêncio de seu filho e sua futura nora, continuou - "Eu e Byakuya decidimos qual será a data do casamento de vocês. Será no segundo dia da próxima primavera."

Rukia prendeu a respiração. Então a data havia finalmente sido decidida. Não ficou nervosa, pois já era noiva do ruivo desde que era uma criança. Se lembrava claramente do dia em que sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo, quando seus pais morreram e toda uma verdade obscura para o clã Kuchiki veio à tona... No meio de todo o desespero, Ichigo, com seus 10 anos de idade surgiu e lhe ofereceu um doce, pedindo que parasse de chorar.

"Sim." - Ambos assentiram, fazendo uma reverência em sinal de respeito pela decisão.

"Eu realmente gostaria de poder comemorar com vocês, mas eu e Byakuya temos outros assuntos para cuidar."

**

* * *

**

Momo passava pelos corredores tranquilamente, carregava uma grande cesta. Atrás de si, um guarda da prisão carregava uma tocha, o caminho era longo e escuro. Andaram por bons minutos até que o mesmo a mandou parar, deixando a tocha em um suporte e abrindo a porta de uma das celas.

A ninja adentrou na mesma e ouviu o barulho da porta sendo trancada novamente e o guarda se afastar, sem levar o único meio de iluminação dali. Suspirando, ela arregaçou e amarrou as mangas de seu kimono e dirigiu-se até o prisioneiro que estava caído no chão.

"Você está acordado?" - Falou com a voz mais neutra que conseguia.

Kira levantou a cabeça o máximo que conseguia, ainda estava muito atordoado. Seu corpo todo parecia queimar, os ferimentos adquiridos anteriormente ardiam e a poeira daquele chão sujo não ajudava.

"O que você quer?" - Respondeu com um fio de voz.

"Meu nome é Hinamori Momo, eu vim cuidar de você."

Vendo que o loiro não apresentou nenhum sinal de protesto, resolveu começar pelos ferimentos dos braços, cuidaria do rosto depois, quando percebesse que ele não tentaria nada. Manteve sua expressão impassível, mas no fundo sentia-se triste pela profundidade dos cortes. Só fora ordenada a cuidar dele porque sabia que ele ainda não revelara nada importante e precisava sobreviver para outra sessão de tortura.

"Não precisa ser tão cuidadosa comigo, eu não vou te atacar."

Momo voltou o olhar para o rosto de Kira, percebendo um grande ferimento que sangrava, coberto por fios embaraçados de uma grande franja. Aproximou-se para afastá-la, sem perceber como o mesmo corou com a aproximação. Soltou um grito abafado ao afastar os cabelos loiros. Seu olho não estava ali.

"Está... doendo muito?"

Kira não respondeu, apenas abaixou o olhar. Hinamori não conseguia mais conter a tristeza. Deixou as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos enquanto caíam na gaze empapada em uma pasta medicinal feita de ervas. Terminou de enfaixar os braços do mesmo e pegou panos para parar o sangramento no rosto.

"Por quê você chora se foram seus próprios parentes quem fizeram isso comigo?"

"Compartilho do sangue deles, mas não das mesmas idéias."

Hinamori enxugou rápido as lágrimas e colocou um pouco de remédio na região que parava de sangrar, deixou os panos limpos que restavam nas mãos do Kira e levantou-se para sair. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu-o puxar seu pulso.

"Você deveria sair desse lugar o quanto antes." - E a soltou, enquanto observava serenamente a ninja sair de sua cela e ir embora.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo estava sério, com os braços cruzados, enquanto Rukia o observava do jardim. Esperou por um tempo na esperança de vê-lo se acalmar, mas o ruivo resmungava mais a cada segundo que se passava. Verificou que ninguém estava por perto, bufou e pisou no pé do mesmo.

"Itai! Por quê fez isso?"

"Você estava resmungando tanto que pensei que estava com dor de barriga! Anunciam a data do nosso casamento e é assim que você fica?"

"Argh, não é isso. Meu pai está fazendo de tudo para me preparar para sucedê-lo às pressas. Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo."

A Kuchiki franziu o cenho, preocupada.

"Tem certeza?"

Ichigo abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas fechou-a ao ver vários empregados correndo afoitos para a entrada.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Uma mulher parou e fez uma pequena mesura.

"Urahara-sama está aqui!"

"Um dos ministros que meu pai mais confia... Algo realmente não está certo."

**Continua.

* * *

**

**E **aqui está, finalmente, mais um capítulo de Predestinados. Não vou comentar hoje porque estou morrendo de sono e não consigo pensar direito.

Agradecimentos: **TomoyoMomo, Nara Yasmin, Tia Cellinha, Sue Dii, Nelliel-Chele, Ragster, Greicy Kelly, Sullla, obrigada pelas reviews!**

No próximo capítulo, Rukia vai começar a se preparar para seu casamento e aproveitar a chance para ensinar Momo como uma verdadeira esposa deve ser. Será que Kira vai enfim revelar alguma coisa?

É isso. Kissus!


End file.
